Child Gate
by Electra Minos
Summary: Chibi Romano enjoys his time alone. But Spain has realised that Romano keeps eating the tomatos while he's away, so he put in a child gate to stop Romano getting into the kitchen... Romano isn't pleased


That bastard! Romano growled, his hand tightening on the bars in front of him. He looked across the room at the pile of tomatoes, ripe and juicy. Spain had come back yesterday with the basket full to the brim. He wasn't aloud any of them. He rattled on the bars in front of him, unfortunately they were sturdy and strong, they didn't budge. That bastard Spain had decided it wasn't safe for him to wander around the house, apparently he kept making a mess and eating all his food. So the solution he came up with, this stupid child gate. Romano looked across the room at the tomatoes. They teased him... sitting there in the sunlight... all red and juicy. He was fed up of this, today he wasn't going to be defeated by this gate. Today he will succeed!

Plan 1, push it down! Romano wandered back for a run up. He prepared, crouching down, he remembered how strong he could be. Closing his eyes, he took some deep breaths to focus his energy. He remember how annoying Spain could be. His cheery voice, his happy go lucky manner. He started to tense up his legs. How he always came in smiling, how he would walk over and start patting his head. Romano felt the rest of his body tense up. How Spain would always pick him up and play with his curl. Romano felt his blood boil. Opening his eyes, he locked onto the gate. He started to shoot towards it, picking up speed. Head down he was just a blur. CHIGI! He crashed into the gate and rebounded off of it. He tumbled back down the corridor until he hit the wall. Slumping he rubbed his head, glaring back at the gate. This meant war!

Plan 2, climb over it! Romano wandered around the other rooms, trying to find anything to help him. He couldn't find anything in the main room, the table was to tall to get at, everything else was to heavy. He wander round the rest of the rooms having no luck what so ever. Then he found a broom. Normally he would of ignored it, but now... maybe... just maybe. He picked it up and tested it's strength. He walked back to the hallway, looking at the gate. Brandishing the broom he prepared his run up. Gripping it firmly he began to run towards the gate, picking up speed as he went. Just before he reached the gate, he placed the brush end down so he could vault the gate... unfortunately the broom swept across the floor and he fell back on his bottom. Romano cried out as he hit the floor and threw the broom away. Crossing his arms he glared at the gate. It stood strong and barred his access to the fresh ripe tomatoes in the kitchen. There was only one more think he could do, he had to try and open the gate.

Plan 3, open the gate! Romano looked around again, looking for anything that may leaver the gate open. He found another room he missed on the first search. Pushing open the door he found the bathroom. That bastard should really label this room. He growled stepping inside. Looking around the room he found one thing that he hated. He wandered over to pick up the step Spain had got him for the toilet. Just because he was little didn't mean he had to suffer the humiliation of using the pink step to help him... well... anyway. Maybe this would give him some help to get those tomatoes. He picked up the step and walked back to the gate. Placing it down in front of the gate, he climbed up onto the step, reaching up at the clip like thing that held it shut. He reached up going on tiptoes to unlock the gate, he couldn't reach. He stretched up trying to touch it. He jumped up and down but to no avail. This plan wasn't going anywhere. He needed more height. Grumbling he stormed to the living room and came back with a pile of books. He stacked them up on top of each other, steadily he climbed up towards the gate latch. He reached up towards the latch, just as his fingers brushed the plastic he lost his balance. There was a tumble and crash of books. Romano hit the floor hard, he looked up at his nemesis. Brushing himself down he shouted in frustration, kicking the gate. The kick didn't go according to plan as Romano lost his balance and fell backwards. As he swore at the gate he realised he couldn't stand up. He looked back at the gate to find his foot stuck between the bars. CHIGI! Romano? Are you okay? Spain's voice came down the hall as the front door closed. Romano quickly pulled at his leg, trying to get free before that bast... Aww you got stuck in the gate. Before he could react Spain was behind him and hugging him. I'll get you out of there. I can do it myself you... Spain pulled Romano free and picked up the struggling Italian. Romano glared at Spain as he smiled down at him. Spain rested a hand on the gate and easily opened it. He carried Romano through to the kitchen and picked up a tomato from the side. Romano's eyes widened as the tomato was inches from his face. He quickly grabbed it and started to eat. Spain chuckled, he liked seeing Romano happy. Looking away from the now content Italian in his arms, he noticed a pile of books, Romano's step and a broom. He heard a small snoring noise coming from his arms. Looking down he spotted Romano had fallen asleep with tomato juice around his face. Something must have tired him out. Smiling he carried a now sleeping Romano up the stairs to Romano's bedroom. Smiling he tucked Romano into his bed. Taking a tissue he cleaned the tomato juice away from his mouth. Being careful not to wake him.  
Sleep tight Roma. Spain drew the curtains and tiptoed to the door. Looking back he smiled, pulling the child gate shut behind him. 


End file.
